


rematch

by Anonymous



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kuroko and Akashi play shogi





	rematch

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from ffn. written for BPS' otp challenge some years ago, but I never managed to finish it in time... it has been gathering dust on my laptop since then

The surface of the board is smooth. Quietly observing the one before him, he watches for any hints; a twitch in his finger, a lifted eye brow, a small smile that occasionally made its way to his lips. He lifts his hand, moves a piece. No reaction.

The person in front of him just sits there, with a straight back and unwavering gaze on the board as he seems to be thinking. He briefly wonders what those eyes are seeing right now. A raised hand, his eyes wander to it and a piece was moved. It landed on the board, with a click. He allowed himself to lean back. This action snapped him out of his trance (he did not even realize he had been in one) and he scanned the board.

He stared at the board. Six pieces left, while he himself had eleven. He sighed.

"You won again, Akashi-kun."

Akashi cleaned the board up without a word. "Did you manage to reach your objective?"

"Not at all," came the deadpan reply.

"I see... in that case, would you like a rematch?"

"I wouldn't want to take up your time. You must have little time to spare."

"I don't mind. It's a refreshing change, for once," Akashi's reply came so earnestly, Kuroko found himself hesitating even though his mind was set.

"Even so, I don't want to be a burden."

Akashi chuckled. "You can be surprisingly persistent. But that's not necessarily a bad trait. Very well, then. Shall we go?"

"Alright."He stood up but was stopped when Akashi handed him something.

"Would you be so kind and return the book to that shelf over there?"

Kuroko nodded, taking the book and returning it to the shelf. By the time he went back, Akashi had already cleared the board and was ready to leave.

.

"I am surprised, however. There can hardly be anything gained by watching me play."

"I don't think so, Akashi-kun. You can learn a lot by watching someone do something they like. I want to observe you now so when the time comes where I play against people like Akashi-kun I know what to do."

As an after-thought, he added, "Though you are a very charismatic person and there probably is no one else like you."

Akashi laughed. "Thank you. I suppose that means we will have to meet up in the future often, doesn't it?"

"You must be very busy with your vice captain duties on top of school. I would never ask you for such a favor."

"I see. Is there anything you found out?"

"When you are concentrating, you tend to crouch over. It's not good for your posture. Whenever I make a bad move, you tap with your finger against the desk lightly."

"You are quite observant."

"Akashi-kun's play style is fascinating. I can't read it at all."

"I would be in trouble if you could read my moves so easily, in this short time."

"...I like your play style," Kuroko murmured, too quiet for him to hear. Because when Akashi plays shogi, nothing betrays his intentions.

They reached Akashi's house. "See you later then", Akashi said and went in. Kuroko went back home alone.

Later when he sorted his bag, Kuroko noticed the shogi piece buried inside. Kuroko's lips curved into a smile. He really didn't understand Akashi... but no matter. Tomorrow he would meet him again and return the piece. And maybe also ask for a rematch.


End file.
